


без названия

by darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	без названия

В приметы, гороскопы и прочую магическую хрень Аомине не верил. Это Мидорима мог серьезно считать, что плюшевая жаба гарантирует ему удачу, или увидеть знак свыше в оторванной пуговице. Ну так на то он и Мидорима.  
Аомине верил только в свое чутье, и оно его никогда не подводило.  
Наверное, в отличие от волшебства плюшевых жаб, ему было какое-нибудь научное объяснение, но лично Аомине ни в каких объяснениях не нуждался. Оно работало: мяч, повинуясь ему, летел точно в корзину, наугад поставленные ответы в тесте давали проходной балл, а самая легкомысленная девчонка в компании угадывалась на раз. Что еще надо?  
Точно не утюг с тремя голубыми полосками и не «девам сегодня необходимы возвышенные эмоции, глубокие и с легким оттенком печали». Дева, блин!  
Чутье подсказывало, что у Аомине с зодиаком что-то катастрофически не совпадало.  
А еще оно вдруг забарахлило.

Началось все с того, что Аомине стало казаться — да он был в этом уверен! — что девушки, которых выбирал Кисе, ему совершенно не подходят. Нутром чуял: ни сисястая студентка курсом старше, ни девочка-гримерша из агентства, ни даже модели из того же агентства, каждая на сто миллионов йен.  
— Завидуешь? — жарко шепнул прямо в ухо Кисе, когда Аомине, прищурившись, смотрел на его очередную подружку. Та поправляла лямку бюстгальтера — размера эдак третьего, не меньше.  
— Сиськи маловаты, — хмыкнул Аомине, и смех Кисе потерялся в общем шуме — вечеринка первокурсников была в разгаре, пиво лилось рекой. Кисе вроде бы тоже выпил, немного — тренер бы его убил, узнай он об алкоголе, — но потемневшие глаза блестели как у совсем пьяного.  
— Зато у твоей — отпад, — сказал он и ушел обниматься к своей модели.  
От нехороших предчувствий у Аомине тогда чуть живот не заболел. Хотя, это могло быть и из-за пива. Он тоже выпил банку.  
Точно, он тогда так и решил — из-за пива.

Тревожное «что-то не так» не утихло и на следующий день. И через неделю, когда Кисе пришел с новой девчонкой — плоской, как доска, зато с ямочками на щеках. И через месяц, когда он и с ней расстался.  
Чутье подсказывало — это все не просто так. Тревога, напряжение и — другого слова не подберешь — электричество, которое так и бежало по площадке, когда они играли в стритбол. Аомине даже побаивался представить, что же тогда будет во время соревнований, если между ними искрит фейерверком от простого «играем до пяти, Аоминеччи».  
Кисе тоже стал дерганый, вытирал мокрые ладони о шорты и швырял мяч, словно пытался пробить им стену.  
Короче, Аомине было не по себе, но играть с ним было охренительно. Чертово чутье задувало в груди холодком, только вот понять, что происходит, не получалось.

Понятней стало еще через пару недель, на вечеринке по поводу Хэллоуина. Кисе пришел на нее в костюме вампира — хотя, конечно, это мог быть просто модный прикид из какой-нибудь новой-новой коллекции, Аомине все равно в этом не разбирался. Но накладные клыки у него были, причем эффект от них оказался странный — взгляд к ним так и цеплялся. Кисе даже удивленно поднял брови, заметив, на что так долго и внимательно смотрит Аомине.  
Тупо же пялиться на его рот, думал Аомине и все равно пялился. Кисе как раз пошел танцевать с парочкой факультетских красоток — те вились вокруг него как мухи, стоило ему появиться где-нибудь одному.  
Чутье, кажется, грустно вздыхало где-то под ребрами.  
— Эй, а мы чего стоим? — Перед глазами мелькнуло глубокое декольте, и Аомине шагнул к танцующим вслед за подружкой. Ну, как подружкой…  
Чутье одобряло ее фигуру, но с равнодушием престарелого монаха. Сидело и нудело, что все не то и не так. Раздражало, блин.  
Хотя тело откликалось — особенно, когда девчонка прижималась к нему, горячая, упругая. Терлась грудью и бедрами — короткая, оранжевая, как тыква, юбка приподнималась, почти открывая трусы. Аомине терялся в ярких лучах подсветки и громкой музыке, почти с облегчением чувствуя, как приходит нужное состояние бездумной энергии, когда плевать ему на чутье, не говоря уж о голосе разума. Есть только девушка и движение, и девушка не против, а движения становятся все откровеннее и жарче.  
Все было хорошо, пока Аомине не пошел в туалет.  
— Отлично тут, да? — спросил его Кисе, опираясь обеими руками о край мокрой раковины. Черт.  
Он снял пластмассовые клыки и улыбался совершенно нормальной улыбкой. Смотрел и улыбался.  
Над зеркалом светились оранжевые глаза тыквы-фонаря.  
Аомине не мог отвести взгляд от губ Кисе, и чутье ему изо всех сил подсказывало — все, парень, ты попал. Наконец-то до тебя дошло, придурок. Доигрался, засранец.  
Кисе засмеялся — хрипло, наверное, опять пил, — и вышел из туалета, толкнув по пути Аомине бедром.  
Чутье тоскливо взвыло.

Еще через два дня они оба — Аомине и Кисе, чутье не считается, — сидели дома у Куроко и смотрели телевизор, пока тот на кухне разогревал пиццу. Вот это точно было тупо, как и шоу с кривляющимся ведущим и хихикающими школьницами.  
— Хрень какая, — сказал Аомине, но Кисе его не понял. Или сделал вид.  
— Давай переключим. — Он схватил пульт и защелкал кнопкой. Каналы мелькали с несусветной скоростью, Аомине даже не успевал понять, что показывают, а Кисе все нажимал и нажимал.  
— Да что ты делаешь?!  
Пульт пришлось отбирать, и вот это было зря. Чутье сработало не хуже сирены, стоило дотронуться до пальцев Кисе. Аомине чуть руку не отдернул, будто от огня, еле сдержался. А Кисе вздрогнул.  
Повернулся. Посмотрел.  
Аомине, сглотнув, медленно отпустил его руку.  
Пульт упал.  
— Вам чай или сок? — спросил Куроко, наклоняясь, чтобы его поднять. Когда он, блин, появился?! Что за?.. — Вы не ссоритесь?  
— Нет, — слишком ровно ответил Аомине, а Кисе затрещал, мол, как Курокоччи мог подумать, они тихо-мирно сидят, ему сок, а, если Курокоччи хочет, они ему помогут, и что-то еще — Аомине не особо-то и слушал.  
Блин.  
— И мне сок.  
Чутье почему-то больше не выло — Аомине чувствовал себя на удивление спокойным и даже довольным.

Зато теперь чутье требовало от него решительных действий, и от этого в животе что-то странно сжималось, а дыхание перехватывало, но, к счастью, Кисе пропал.  
Или не к счастью.  
Решительность должна была потерпеть.  
— Он на Окинаве, — сказала ему девушка-гример, с которой Кисе умудрился расстаться лучшими друзьями. — Снимается.  
Невовремя. Впервые в жизни Аомине подумал — а может, это знак? Может, чутье ошиблось, и что тогда делать?  
Кисе его засмеет. Или вообще, оттолкнет и никогда больше… Ничего никогда больше.  
Аомине смотрел на обложки журналов с Кисе на стойках магазинов — тот часто снимался, рассказывая что-то про пик карьеры, хвастун, — и не покупал. Как будто на это решительности уже не оставалось, хотя какая, блин, тут решительность...  
Ну какого хрена Кисе уехал именно сейчас?!  
На одной обложке он был в расстегнутой рубашке, а запястья обвивали кожаные шнурки браслетов — Аомине становилось жарко от одного их вида. Обычные широкие запястья, дурацкие браслеты, выглядывающие из-под закатанных рукавов, а самообладание сносило начисто.  
Аомине почти решил позвонить, черт с ней, с Окинавой, все сказать можно и по телефону, а потом опять подумал про знак. Вдруг это судьба давала ему шанс сохранить с Кисе нормальные отношения. Дружбу.  
Мидориму и его жаб хотелось придушить — за компанию с собой.  
Журнал он так и не купил.

Открытку Аомине нашел в почтовом ящике между рекламными проспектами — не выбросил чудом, она выпала прямо под ноги у самого мусорного ведра.  
На открытке был пляж, лазурный океан и золотые иероглифы — «Привет из Окинавы».  
— Чего? — вслух удивился Аомине, а чутье удивленно замерло, будто не веря глазам своим. Вернее, глазам Аомине.  
«Люблю тебя» было написано на оборотной стороне черным фломастером. Подписи не было.  
У Аомине было такое чувство, что его сердцем забили данк – где-то в районе ключиц, но все прошло моментально, стоило увидеть адрес. Разочарование оказалось сильным и неожиданно обидным.  
— Спасибо, это от жены, — смущенно сказал усталого вида парень в очках, едва достававший Аомине до подбородка. — Уехала, а я не смог, отчеты… Да.  
Чертовски скучная, наверное, у него жизнь, думал Аомине, поднимаясь на свой этаж. Зато Аомине весело, даже чересчур.  
Потому что это точно был знак, а чутье не ошибалось.

Телефон зазвонил, когда Аомине перешагнул порог квартиры.  
— Я возвращаюсь, Аоминеччи, — сказал Кисе, не здороваясь.  
— Я встречу, — сказал Аомине.  
Чутье подсказало, что Кисе понял все правильно.


End file.
